


You Can't Just Ask That!

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [18]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mindless Fluff, Step-father Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: February 18. There was no prompt so this is a bit of a mid-quel to the Synthetic Family series where Nick turns into Shaun's dad.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Nick Valentine & Synth Shaun, Synth Shaun & Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	You Can't Just Ask That!

She wondered if this was how days would go by if the bombs hadn't fallen; Nate tinkering away on the car or away on the newest assignment while she relaxed with a book. Maybe they'd even had another kid, a little brother or sister for Shaun to play with but now he hadn't even a father. No, she shouldn't think like that, Nora chided herself, not when Nick was by her side with an arm wrapped around her waist. 

"Mom, can you tell me about dad?" She glanced at Nick, asking for his approval; it seemed like a sensitive topic for all parties present. There was a slight nod, a kiss against her jaw and a mumble about a cigarette. Her hand ran along his arm, a last attempt to make him stay; unsure if she was ready to dig up the old memories. Sometimes she missed Nate and what could've been but slowly she was coming out of that shell, accepting the new life she made for herself in the Commonwealth; the two synths just as important a part of it as herself. 

"Of course, sweetie. Nate..." Nora trailed off for a moment, her eyes settling on the framed photo that hung on the wall; Nate's arm around her as she held Shaun. It was made on the day they came home from the hospital. It was the only one that survived the past centuries. "He'd be proud of you. He was tinkering a lot just like you." 

"But why doesn't he live with us?" 

"He's gone. Nate died trying to protect you, our family." _It was collateral damage_ , her own son said and she still felt a hatred for those words. He's spoken of Nate like he was nothing; Nate probably meant little to him, concepts of family and parenthood holding no meaning for him — but she blamed the Institute for that. For her though, Nate was her everything before she became pregnant — it's been a challenge to move on but Nick was there for her every step of the way. 

"I wish I could've met him." There was a soft pout on his lips as he snuggled up to her side; it took a while for Shaun to be comfortable with hugs — something that was once again Nick's achievement more than her own. Nick became a part of this family whether they realized or wanted — though she implied it a few times that Shaun considered him more than just his _mom's boyfriend_. "But does this mean Nick is going to be my new dad?" 

She wanted to say yes but it was a decision Nick had to make. Shaun needed a father figure and there were few people, human or otherwise, she found more suitable than him — not to mention her own personal feelings involved. Maybe it was selfish of her to want Nick be an official part of their family — maybe it was only because she was tired of hiding their relationship. 

"I don't know." Nick's been hesitant the one or two times she brought it up, telling him just how much Shaun looked up to him. He said that those times were behind him when he had plans for a family; that he wasn't cut out for the job — and anyway, just what kind of a father could a tattered synth be? _A good and caring one_ , she replied, _the kind you already are even if you don't notice it_. Even if this Shaun wasn't her own, he took after her — he didn't care that Nick's skin was frayed and missing; he's been fascinated by the mechanisms rather than scared or disgusted. "It depends on what Nick wants." 

"Can I ask him then?" She wasn't sure it was a good idea but Shaun's enthusiasm was hard to stop — he already bounded up the flight of stairs by the time she called after him. _Maybe this was for the better_ , she tried to reassure herself, following after Shaun to the roof. She was tempted to linger inside, eavesdrop through the door and let things unravel on their own — but then it would seem like she sent Shaun to find out Nick's opinion. "Hey, Mister Valentine. Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, kid." Shaun's excitement was so infectious that even someone as old and cynical as Nick could only find it endearing if his smile meant anything. Her fingers laced with Nick's when he reached out for her hand; giving him a helpless and apologetic smile — this was all Shaun's idea. 

"Well," he dragged out the single syllable, bouncing on his feet with a moment of hesitation, "Mom said I should ask you if you'll be my new dad?" 

"Really, now?" Nick glanced at her with a smirk, amused by the situation more than she expected — _maybe it wasn't going to be the trainwreck she feared_. She sent a glare in Shaun's direction before turning to Nick, ready to explain the misunderstanding — assure him that whatever they had until now would be plenty enough. She steeled herself with a sigh; this was probably the most awkward situation she was in with Nick — and they had many adventures behind them. 

"That's not-" She cut off, seeing how the smirk softened on Nick's lips, his gaze boring into her eyes with hints of adoration — _he was about to say it was fine, wasn't he?_ She bit her lip, anxious, waiting for his reply with bated breath; the suspense was killing her but Nick always had bit of a dramatic flair. 

"The kid's all right, I guess. Yeah, I could give it a try."


End file.
